<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Part II by Ghost0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394435">Part II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0'>Ghost0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Webs &amp; Chains [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Spawn (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough introduction, Al decides it is best to work with the young man who calls himself Spider-Man. At least until they can track down Venom. Sam &amp; Twitch continue their investigation, realizing they might be dealing with something way out of their league. Two sadistic characters from different worlds decide to team up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Webs &amp; Chains [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spider-Man struggled to get out of Al’s grip. Quickly falling towards the ground, he tried to kick at Al. It seemed to distract him enough for him to break free from the tight grip and shoot webbing. Connecting to a nearby building, Spider-Man stopped in midair for a brief millisecond before Al hit him and pushed him down onto the ground. Groaning in pain, Al got up and grabbed onto Spider-Man, pulling him up and pushing him against the wall. “All right, you’re going to answer some questions. I already had to deal with one of your kind tonight and I am not in the mood to delay this with another fight.”</p><p>“One of my kind? Not sure if that’s racist or- “Al tightened his grip on Spider-man’s neck. Choking him for a short moment, he loosened up just enough as he struggled to catch his breath. “Yea, I figured that one wasn’t going to land well. But going back to what you said earlier…who are you talking about.”</p><p>“The behemoth that called himself Venom. Had a little run in with him, now I can’t track him down. Maybe you can tell me where he is hiding.”</p><p>“OK, so you’re going to laugh when you hear this…but I’m actually looking for him too. Truth is, we aren’t exactly friends. Kind of hates me even.” Al just stared right at the man he had in his tight grip. Then he let go, Spider-Man sliding down the wall a bit before getting a good grip. He rubbed his throat, Al stepping back a bit as he looked down. “Thanks. When did you run into Venom?”</p><p>“About an hour ago.” Al responded. “Tried to follow, but he got away.”</p><p>Standing up, Spider-Man looked at the man, taking in more detail about him. Underneath the giant red cloak, he could see tights underneath. The mask he wore was mainly black, a little bit of white around the green eyes. The base color for the body of his outfit was black, with some red and white. Chains were on his body, metal on the back of both of his hands which sported claw like fingers. The man stood in front of him, waiting for the young man to say something. “Say…have you ever heard of a guy named Spider-Man?”</p><p>“Should I?”</p><p>“Well, it is the name I go by. But I’m going to take that as a no.” He pushed himself off the wall. “What do they call you? Gozer? The Boogeyman? Fear Man?”</p><p>“My name is Al.”</p><p>“Well, aside from you almost killing me as we plummet from the sky, I guess it’s nice to meet you.” Spider-Man held out his hand. He didn’t move a single muscle, just continued to stare at him. “Got it. Don’t want to contract weird germs.” He pulled back his hand. “Well, if we are going after the same guy, then I guess this means we can help each other. So, let’s get going.”</p><p>As Spider-Man started to walk out to the exit of the alley, Al studied his body. The way he moved showed signs of bruising and exhaustion. He wasn’t even walking that fast. Before he could get too far, Al spoke up. “You aren’t any use like that. You need rest, time to heal.”</p><p>“I appreciate the concern, but we have to find Venom now.” He turned around to face Al. “If you think it will be hard to find a guy in all black at night, it is surprisingly harder in the daytime. Venom is part regular human and part alien creature. The black stuff part. That can change into anything, including regular clothing. Once daylight hits, he can just blend right into the crowd and go anywhere he wants.”</p><p>“Whatever he is doing right now, he has no plans on leaving the city. I already fought him tonight, and he left in the middle of a fight. He left because he overheard some punk talking about a guy swinging from buildings, which is clearly you. You can’t take him on right now after falling from a great height and he will no doubt be trying to avoid my eyes as he searches for you. The best thing to do right now is to get you to rest and heal up a bit.”</p><p>Spider-Man looked around him, turning his head towards the street. But he didn’t move his body for a couple of minutes. Scratching the back of his head, he turned back around to face Al. “You got a point. Know any motels advertising a one hundred percent off deal?”</p><p>“Come. I know some guys that will help.” Al turned his back and lead the way into the dark alley. Spider-Man slowly followed Al, diving deeper into the darkness while horns of passing cars zipped right by them. </p><p>******</p><p>Twitch was the first to step through the door and into the warehouse. Burke followed behind him as he finished off his doughnut. Looking up, they could see how much glass was broken. Looking down, there were some burn marks on the floor but nothing in the middle of the burn marks. They approached one of the men wearing a lab coat. “Afternoon officers.”</p><p>“Jesus, what happened here? Looks like some weird science fiction mystery thriller.” Detective Burke said. </p><p>“Well, our systems reported a surge in unusual electrical activity yesterday- “</p><p>“If this happened yesterday, why did you wait to call us?” Twitch asked. Sam smirked as he too gave the scientist a curious look. </p><p>“Well, I was away all day yesterday. Took some time off to help celebrate my son’s 8th birthday.”</p><p>“You don’t have any partners or supervisors to help keep an eye on things while you are gone?” Sam asked.</p><p>“My partner is attending a conference that relates to our field. We do have a contract with the military, but a meeting isn’t scheduled with them for another four months. So we have been able to work in relative peace with no disruptions.”</p><p>Twitch gave a small nod. “Continue. A surge in strange electrical activity?”</p><p>The scientist turned around and brought up security footage on his laptop. Sam and Twitch got close to look at the screen. “It happened around 10 o’clock the other day. As you can see, our facility is devoid of anyone, save for our project. But then this happens.” The footage showed something bright starting to glow and grow in size in the middle of the warehouse. Computers and other electrical equipment started going crazy as the ball grew. After a few more seconds, the footage couldn’t show anything as the light got too bright. Then it turned to static. “Our security system burned out. I couldn’t tell what happened afterward. The only clue being the glass that fell from the ceiling up above.” The scientist pointed upward to the open holes in the overhead that they already noticed. </p><p>“What exactly are you doing here anyway? I see a couple of pods here that look like they came out of The Fly.” Sam remarked. </p><p>“It’s…very top secret. I’m afraid I can’t really give you any details regarding the project itself.”</p><p>“Of course.” Twitch said. He handed the scientist a card with a phone number. “In case you remember something that you can tell us. In the meantime, we would like to have the footage from yesterday so we can go over it.” The scientist nodded as he turned around and started to get the footage onto a drive. Twitch walked to Sam while the scientist is at work. “Any theories sir?”</p><p>“I’m thinking that the light show must have opened a doorway for someone - or something – and managed to escape. What kind of thing could even reach that high though? There isn’t anything here I can see that help anyone reach that high.”</p><p>“Perhaps they had a grappling hook sir.”</p><p>“I get the point smart mouth. Just got a feeling that we are starting to get into some freaky shit.” He shut his mouth once the scientist approached them and handed over the drive. The detective walked away and out of the warehouse. “We got the body that’s ripped apart like a chew toy, the guys hung up with some sort of web like substance and now we get some weird shit happening in a top secret lab? With signs that look like someone was trying to get out?”</p><p>As they walked down the sidewalk to their car, Twitch went along with his partner’s thinking and thought of a possibility. “You know, it looked like there was more than one person or thing that managed to get to the ceiling.”</p><p>“Your right, I noticed that too.” They got to their respective sides of the car. Turning around, Sam rested one hand on the top of the car. “I’m thinking we got some weirdos on the street. One acting like a vigilante and the other enjoying the Big Apple a little too much. Maybe the government is starting up a new Youngblood program where they can control who gets what power.”</p><p>“In other words, government super soldiers. Except one of them goes rogue.” Twitch said. “It’s a little odd, but starting to seem like a real possibility sir.” The two of them sat down and closed the doors.</p><p>“Stick with me Twitch, and you will start to see how smart I am.” They pulled away from the warehouse. The sun passed its highest point, starting to make its descent into horizon. When darkness will once again take over and let the other crime fighters come out in the open.</p><p>******</p><p>Peter opened his eyes. Moving around, he crawled out of the cardboard box and looked up into the sky. The sun was starting to touch the skyline. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jerked around. A man held up his hands, one of them holding a brown bag.</p><p>“Easy kid! Just checking in with ya. Making sure you slept all right.”</p><p>“Sorry. Yea, I’m good thanks. I’m sorry, what’s your name? Not sure if you told me and I forgot.”</p><p>“Call me Mikey.” He handed Peter the bag he was holding. “One of the nearby restaurants lets us go through their garbage. But from time to time, they will have a little something that is quick for them to whip up. Figured you would like something that hasn’t exactly been touching the outside ground.”</p><p>Mikey was surprised to see Peter hand it back to him. “I can’t do that. Seriously, I will be fine with the usual stuff. You guys take the good stuff. I’m just glad you gave me the coat and box. Turns out I needed a good rest after all.” He made sure the old trench coat he was wearing was tied tightly to his body to hide most of his outfit. Putting his hands in his pockets, he looked around at the group of homeless people hanging around. “So, how long has Al been with you guys?”</p><p>“Oh, let’s see…hasta be a couple of months now.” Mikey scratched his head and coughed into his arm. “He mostly sticks to himself. I never bothered asking him too many questions. We all got shit that we don’t like to talk about.”</p><p>“You’re not wrong about that.” Peter looked around, trying to see if he can pick up any clue on where Al might be. His eyes then spotted a nearby church. It looked old, unused even. A big cross stood at the top of the building, reflecting a bit of the setting sun. </p><p>Mikey noticed Peter looking at the church. “Oh yea, that place. I like to use it in the winter from time to time. Can still get cold in there, but at least the snow doesn’t get in. Nowadays, Al will usually walk in to do whatever he does in there. Again, I don’t really ask him a lot of questions.” Peter nodded and patted him on the shoulders before starting to walk over to the old building. He reached his hand inside his coat, making sure his mask is there. He thought about putting it on, but if anything that might attract an unwanted attack from Venom in case he is already out and about. Not quite ready to take him on, he left his mask inside his coat and stepped up to the partially open doors. He tried to quietly push the doors open, taking a few steps inside.</p><p>He could see Al in the abandoned and falling apart church. Stained glass hung above and behind the old altar, showing off multiple colors. The one clear image was that of a golden cross. Peter saw Al just standing, seemingly looking up at the cross in the glass. His cloak moved around him, but other than that he was as still as the empty seats behind him. Taking a few steps closer, Peter spoke up. “Hey, uh sorry if I am bothering you. Just wanted to let you know that I am up and about.” Pater got no response back. Clearing his throat, he held his hands together in front of him. “I can always come back in a little bit if you need a moment.”</p><p>“No. Let’s head out now.” Al turned around, his green eyes staring ahead as he walked away from the stained glass. Peter moved out of the way as Al took the lead. “Let’s find this Venom and get you on your way, wherever the Hell that is.”</p><p>“Yea, about that.” Al stopped and turned around. “There are a couple of things that I should mention. First of all, I am from New York. But not this New York. A different one, you know, from a parallel dimension.” Al remained silent. When he picked up he was waiting on Peter to continue, he resumed. “The second thing that I really need to bring up…look, Venom is no boy scout, I can tell you that based on first-hand experience. But he is not the one that we should be worried about.” With that, Peter revealed to Al the real threat they need to be on the lookout for.</p><p>******</p><p>The sun is almost completely out of the sky. Street lights were the only thing to help light up the darkened street. A couple of teenagers walked on a sidewalk, heading over to see a friend and get high. On the sidewalk on the other side of the street, a long man wearing jeans and a hooded sweatshirt walked in the other direction. He stopped when he came across a shop with a bunch of TVs in the window. The news was on, talking about the murder that happened a couple of blocks over. A man and local drug dealer torn apart in his apartment. The man watched the report continue talking about the investigation. The glare from the other side of the glass hit his eyes as he mindlessly took in all the information he could. That is, until he was interrupted.</p><p>“Gotta say kid, your work is inspired.” The man turned around to see a short round man a few feet behind him. Standing in front of a street light. He could have sworn that he was all alone on the sidewalk. “How come I haven’t seen you around before? An artist like you would have definitely been a blip on my radar.” He took a couple steps closer, the man seeing that this newcomer’s face was painted.</p><p>“I don’t know what the fuck your talking about clown.” He turned his head back around and watched the TVs.</p><p>“Don’t be shy! You should take pride in your work. Tell me, did you consider sticking it to his old lady after having your jollies with the guy? Or are you playing the long game, approaching her a couple days afterward to be the caring and seemingly harmless new best friend? Yea, fuck with her mind afterwards when you tell her how good it felt ripping her old babe’s guts out before doing the same to her.”</p><p>The man’s arm extended out to the short clown. Only the arm had drastically changed in less than a second. His arm was red with some black circling around it. It reached out and grabbed the clown without the man moving his feet. Pulling the short fat man to him, he sneered down at the man in his grip. He expected him to start shivering in fear, or to start begging to be let go. But the clown smiled and laughed at the sudden power change. “Neat trick! Must make grabbing a cold beer from the fridge super easy! Listen buddy, I like you. I know I come off a little strong or weird for some people. But trust me, I grow on people like a tumor. And I think we can help each other out.”</p><p>“What can someone like you possibly offer me?” The man’s other hand turned into a long pointed blade. He dragged it across the clown’s face. The clown just giggled as he felt it drag across his face.</p><p>“Look tough guy, we both got some people we need to deal with. I got a friend that needs a push in the right direction, you got a friend that won’t stop hunting you down. If you help me with my problem, I can help you out in giving the old pursuer a good kick in the ball sack. You can trust me, a guy with a face like this!” He laughed even harder. “If you agree, give me a name that I can associate with that pretty face.”</p><p>A silent, tense moment passed between the two. But then, the red stuff that covered the man’s arms consumed the rest of his body. Pupils gone, his eyes two pockets of white emptiness. Sharp teeth shone in a big twisted smile. “My name is Carnage.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>